Power Rangers X Super Sentai Book 1
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: Attempt to stop the fan war, the first and greatest crossover of all time
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hexagon Protocol**

A month after the destruction of the Warstar Army and the Armada Aliens, the Power Rangers is trying to come up of the ways to keep defending the earth and the universe because the terrorist is now allying themselves with the Power Rangers enemy in order to conquer the entire universe most likely the Inner Circle. On Day 5 August 2014, the Power Rangers have all been recruited for the new Hexagon Organization that support the earth's defender with Director Michael Stone the son of Lieutenant Jerome Stone will be the head of the new Organization and he attend the Press Conference just on the next day after the Power Rangers were recruited.

"My fellow American and the world, since what happen in Harwood City and I was left thinking that we are not defending our country much likely the world" "However, things will change as the new Hexagon Organization will be the prime example to protect the universe and our earth" says President John Ellis.

"I now present to you Director Michael Stone, he will be leading director of the new Organization" says John Ellis, President. [Clapping] "Thank you, Mr. President" says Director Michael Stone.

"People of America and the world, I will say that my Organization will defend each universe from enemy attacks or terrorist conflict restoring the universe to the way it was and if possible meet new allies along the way" says Director Stone.

Most American and allied nation soldiers transferred from the Corp into the Organization assault force; most of the Power Rangers member were already married for example Dillon and Summer Landsdown, Eric Myers and Taylor Earnhardt, Nick Russell and Madison Rocca also Trent Mercer and Kira Ford but for now that is the only couple that are married right now. 2 days after the press conference on Washington, the assemble will begin right by 14:00:10 and before lunch hour the entire Ranger team is now arriving plus reuniting with their senior Ranger and they were happy to see their team and the Senior Ranger team.

"Hey guys, looks like we're back in action" says Jake Holling. "It's been almost a year, I've missed our team" says Orion. "Looks like we'll be fighting side by side, Troy" says Tommy Oliver. "It will be our pleasure to fighting side by side now, Troy" says Jayden Shiba. "Thank you, my friends" says Troy Burrows. "Come on guys, let's get some lunch before the assembly could start" says T.J Johnson.

Thus, the Ranger team has some lunch before their assembly with their director and also their departure, the Ranger is having a great time having lunch with their team and most likely the Senior Ranger including their allies the TMNT that decide to come out from the sewers and join up with the Organization.

However, every great government Organization can require foreign help and also government aid including NATO, SEATO and UN support then the Power Ranger assembled at the grand hall inside the hangar 1 in New York City, U.S.A. One of the Hexagon officer were Commander Sarah Diaz and Captain James Ramirez that were volunteer for this, except for James Ramirez because he was transferred from the Marine Corp and also Lieutenant Josef Yankov volunteer almost a year ago. Orion has finally let go of his past and now enlisting with the Hexagon Organization, this is actually a direct order from the President himself and now the assembly begin as Director Michael Stone arrive to make his speech.

"Welcome my friends in this organization; we have allies from the Russian Loyalist and another from Marine Corp and S.A.S" "We have former NATO, SEATO, UN and many allies, mostly Power Rangers and TMNT one of our greatest allies that we ever have" says Director Stone.

"Since the attack on our planet was over, we are left helplessly but when our new President took position and change everything" "From now on, the President wants all of us to act as the Earth's Defender fighting side by side with our Power Ranger and TMNT allies" says Director Michael Stone.

Then, the departure of USSPRA is now departing and now the Rangers are settling their stuff in the listed rooms.

"Wow, this is so big room than yours Jake" says Noah Carver. "Very Funny, dude" says Jake Holling. "Come on, let's settle in" says Tommy Oliver.

For over 20 minutes to be precise but for every Organization, they will always have allies stand beside them and now the Departure begin. The Ranger team can see the country from the window screen, the Power Ranger lost plenty of their allies but they will not repeat the same mistake that happen and if they did meet new friends then they will fight side by side to protect their new friends.

Same for Orion, he will never repeat his mistake of losing the only new friend and hopefully he can let go of the past plus his new friend will be the only friend and family has left to be with. 3 hours later, the team leader gather in the briefing room for a new mission and they will try to capture Viktor Kiril for their first mission, so far they haven't noticed that the enemy is already preparing a huge and strong army to face them and they will be prepare for it. A year ago, Master Splinter and his student has already seen the actions made by the Power Rangers Megaforce plus he decide to finally exit the sewers and now playing their role as fighter in the Organization and Splinter is now human once again.

Bulk Myers is now serving as their Pilot and also trainer mentor, the Rangers also has IMF supports and they've also put in an emergency network just in case they are disavowed from the world. However, they will soon meet new allies to aid in the war against the Inner Circle and teamwork will be tested in field.

**End of chapter….**

**Tune in for the next chapter; Chapter 2 – First Mission.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – First Mission**

Just after the departure, the USSPRA is now en route for their first location and it was the city of Himmlesdorf in Germany in their own world then the team leader is summon into the briefing room.

"Ears comrade, quiet" says Josef Yankov. "Our mission is here, Germany city of Himmlesdorf and this is an enemy held territory our orders is to retake it" says Director Stone. "We must first take out their defensive, there are several AA Batteries position on the village" "First one is located in the East, the next is located to the West and the sector referred to as hill house and the final were heavily defended" "Located on the roof on the mayor's residence, recently convert into an enemy command post" says General Marcus Gordon. "Okay, this is first test of your skill and courage, red markers indicates of the highest enemy concentration and unless you guys wish to win war on your own I suggest you avoid them at all cost by dropping on the green smoke flare" "We will move out soon, dismiss" says Director Stone.

On Day 8 July 2014, Hexagon Organization enters the city during nightfall and dropping selected zone but they must stealthy first before starting a horde against their enemy. When the first door was breach, the war begins and then they realize they are facing Cyborg soldiers plus it somehow woke up Viktor Kiril and he immediately order his available to repel borders.

"Go, breaching" says Captain Kanto Suzuki. [Shouting in Germany] "Clear, move on to the next floor" says Troy Burrows.

Power Rangers is now beating the enemy forces in the second floor including third floor, enemy soldiers led by Viktor Kiril and then the city defense were woken up but the AA Gun crews were immediately knock before they could mount their gun except for the AA Gun crew on the mayor's residence manage to mount the gun. 5 Power Ranger team from the second floor enter the roof, they wipe the enemy gun crew on the roof of the mayors residence or enemy command post.

However, Viktor Kiril is now retreating to the harbor and his remaining soldiers follow him to defend the city. 2 hours later, the Power Ranger forces along with their allies is now heading for the harbor to finish every last remains of the enemy soldiers in Himmlesdorf but when they got there and Viktor Kiril is now boarding his escape boat to get away. However, the Power Rangers and their allies including TMNT move quickly to stop him because he holds any information regarding the enemy forces and their leaders.

Some got aboard an enemy motorboat, TMNT members including Casey and April is now tailing Viktor Kiril from the East and one of Viktor Kiril subordinates open fire an RPG but were immediately killed by Sky Chopper Gunner. Jake Holling decide to jump from the high end then into the Viktor Kiril escape boat and he immediately kick his pistol, then Jake immediately morph into his ranger form and to fight Viktor Kiril an expert military soldiers.

"Wow comrade, you are stronger than your counterpart" says Viktor Kiril. "You're leader will never get his hand on them, I will kill you" says Jake Holling. "Wow, I've never seen Jake so fierce this time" says Jason Lee Scott. "Me neither" says Gia Moran.

"Okay then, I'm taking you in and so get on your feet" "Command, I've got Viktor Kiril and get some help here" says Jake Holling. "Okay, are you alright Jake?" Pilot Officer Andy Locke asked. "Barely, this guy packs a punching bag" says Jake Holling.

After the mission was over, Jake Holling told the Director that the enemy is hunting the Super Sentai which in this case Jake is been studying about them just before he became a Power Rangers.

"Wow Jake, I've never knew this before you became a Power Rangers" says Director Stone. "Well everybody needs a hobby, I wish one I could meet right after I became a Power Rangers" says Jake Holling. "I was aware of your opinion Jake, don't worry we'll save them" says Director Stone. "Hey Jake, do they have cute and sexy girls?" Xander and Chip asked. "What's got into the both of you?" Jake Holling asked. "Well—"Come here, you pervert" says Vida Rocca. "Director, I don't wish to interrupt but someone is here to see you" says Emma Goodall. "Evening, Director your team is quite happy and amazing" Aka Red. "You're Aka Red, correct" says Jake Holling.

"We'll just leave you guys here, to talk" says Jake Holling. "Yes, come on pervert" says Vida Rocca.

Aka Red arrive here just 10 minutes ago, he came here to see Director Stone and to discuss an alliance with the United Alliance of Super Sentai in a fight against the Inner Circle.

"I see your concern my friend, but my Ranger team is up for the challenge" says Director Stone. "My director was thinking to form an alliance, with your Organization" says Aka Red. "I see, well I accept but I will representative first before the rest of the team could be deployed" says Director Stone. "Okay, we are looking forward to meet you soon my friend" says Aka Red.

Therefore, Aka Red return back to his world and inform the Director of the United Alliance of Super Sentai that new allies coming to assist them in any way possible. Inner Circle is also starting a war against the Super Sentai, new soldiers and officer will be ready to face them in the battlefield plus their Great Leader is going much larger and more powerful soldiers that might be hardest obstacle for the Power Rangers and their Super Sentai allies.

**End of chapters…. **

**Stay Tune for the next chapter; Chapter 3 – Super Sentai Alumni.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Super Sentai Alumni**

Just after the mission in Germany, Director Stone has just accept an alliance with the United Alliance of Super Sentai and first he will representative to meet them first before the rest of the team could see them and then the rest can be deploy to meet them. The listed representative; Jake Holling, Emma Goodall, Noah Carver, Kevin, Antonio Garcia, Xander Bly and Nick Russell that will follow Aka Red to the Sky Base.

"Welcome to the Sky Base, my friend" says Aka Red. "Wow, how many Sentai is already recruited?" Jake Holling. "Well, everyone including the new Go-Busters and Kyoryuger" says Aka Red. "Do you they have cute guys, Aka Red?" Emma Goodall asked. "Why don't you come see for yourself" says Aka Red.

Then, the Sentai team assemble to greet their comrades and to begin cooperation between them. There were at least 20 team not including the past 70's and 80's Sentai, there were Sentai from Zyuranger until Kyoryuger and including their Kamen Rider comrades plus they also have Japanese Special Force with them.

"Please to meet you—"Wait, is this it?" Hyde asked. "Actually, the rest is coming and we're just representative" says Noah Carver. "We are looking forward to fight alongside you, my friend" says Jake Holling. "How many members do you have?" Usami Youko asked. "18 Teams with total of 112 or more, including our allies as well" says Jake Holling. "You're place is quite different from our Sky Carrier, I love this place" says Emma Goodall.

"My friend, forgive me for interrupting we got an enemy preparing to attack Kyoto" says Kantaro Suzuki. "Who are we facing?" Miki asked. "200,000 Cyborg soldiers coming from the sky, we should go ahead reinforce their defense" says Kantaro Suzuki. "Well, the director just contact from my morpher said to go ahead and the Ranger team will be there for backup" says Emma Goodall. "Alright, let's suit up" says Jake Holling.

2 hours after the Power Ranger representative arrive and were greeted by their Sentai comrade, they immediately being deploy to Kyoto since over 200,000 Cyborg Russia soldiers is now on the offensive on that city. The rest of the Power Ranger team will be there as backup, 200,000 Cyborg soldiers is facing a total of 21 teams which equals to 144 members all together and teaming up with them will 18 teams of the Power Rangers and TMNT comrades.

Power Rangers has total of 18 team which equals to 104 members, but only 7 were selected as their representative to be as guest to the Super Sentai and now the 7 representative will aid over 144 members to defend the city of Kyoto. United Alliance of Super Sentai also have over 100,000 assault team, mechanics, cooks and many others as well, the Sentai were deploy to Kyoto and along with them will be 7 representative from the Hexagon Organization that will assist them on holding the city until relief arrive.

On 09:20:12, the United Alliance of Super Sentai got there and now entering the fight against the enemy forces with a quick morph and the Ranger representative join in as well with their Super Sentai counterpart.

"Wow, you guys look the same" says Natsuki. "Yup, try to keep up my friend" says Jake Holling. "Oh my, this is getting interesting" says Captain Marvelous. "Let's kick their ass, my friend" says Xander Bly.

It was the first and brutal battle since the enemy force brought tanks, one of the tanks is aiming at Ahim but Noah manages to save her from the blast.

[Both grunt] "Are you alright, Ahim?" Noah Carver asked. "Yes, thank you" says Ahim De Famille. [Explosion] "Here comes the cavalry, guys" says Jake Holling. "Sorry, we're late got a bit of traffic problem" says Troy Burrows. "Alright, let's drive them back" says Jason Lee Scott.

Over 248 Power Rangers and Super Sentai push the enemy out of Kyoto, civilian casualties was none because the civilian weren't even killed or injured. Once the enemy force were driven out of the city, the Hexagon team return back to Sky Base and officially the Sentai greet them as their guest for real this time.

"Wow, they have many members than we did" says Billy Cranston. "Welcome, fellow Rangers" says the Super Sentai members. "We are looking forward to cooperate with you, my friend" says Hyde. "Okay, we will be forming an alliance and I hope that our friendship and cooperation is going to be enough to win this war" says Director Stone. "So, let's settle in guys" says Jake Holling.

Thus, the Rangers will start cooperating with their Sentai counterpart from now on and they will face the first opponent the Inner Circle which mostly considered as Russian, Chinese and North Korean soldiers because they're enemy will do almost everything to break them apart then seize control of the universe.

**End of Chapter….**

**Stay tune for the next chapter; Chapter 4: Castle Takedown**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Castle Takedown**

On Day 20 June 2013 just a week after the mission in Kyoto, the Inner Circle Great Leader Vladimir Makarov is now visiting one of his allies Colonel Ivan Kovayenkov that command his force to hold a castle that contains valuable weapons, arsenal and also prison cell. Ivan was aware about the Power Rangers forming an alliance with the Super Sentai, Ivan Kovayenkov is one of the highest military commands in Makarov's disposal unit and he will defend the castle or die trying.

"Moy velikiy lider, vy prishli syuda neozhidannym i chto u menya yest' udovol'stviye privetstvovat' vas zdes' v etom zamke?" (My great leader, you came here unexpected and what do I have pleasure of greeting you here into this castle?) Ivan Kovanyenkov asked. "YA nadeyus' vy znayete chto Power Rangers formiruyet al'yans Super Sentai, ya pravil'no Ivan?" (I hope you are aware that the Power Rangers is forming an alliance with the Super Sentai, am I correct Ivan?) Vladimir Makarov asked. "Da moy velikiy lider, pochemu by nam ne razvyazat' nashe samoye bol'shoye oruzhiye?" (Yes my great leader, why don't we unleash our greatest weapon?) Ivan Kovayenkov asked.

"Ivan, yesli by ya raskryt' nashe samoye bol'shoye oruzhiye i otpravit' kazhdyy General'nogo ili dolzhnostnoye litso ili komissarom v moyem rasporyazhenii togda budet nekomu borot'sya protiv nashikh vragov" (Ivan, if I unleash our greatest weapon and send every single General or officer or Commissar in my disposal then there will be nobody left to fight against our enemies) says Vladimir Makarov. "Prosti menya; chto u vas yest' chtoby my sdelali?" (Forgive me; what do you have us to do?) Ivan Kovayenkov asked. "Zaderzhka ikh derzhat' ikh ugadat', poka proyekt endshpil' ne gotov byt' Unleash i nash velichaysheye oruzhiye a" (Delay them, keep them guessing until the endgame project is ready to be unleash and our greatest weapon as well) says Vladimir Makarov.

Thus, Ivan Kovayenkov salutes his great leader as he leaves the castle in Northwestern Russia in St Petersburg, Russia.

Meanwhile at the Sky Base, Power Rangers and the Super Sentai is now training to be ready to face their first and greatest opponent ever but the training is a bit odd because it was a free for all training.

"Okay, in order to master you skills in the battlefield and you must know your comrade strength and weakness" says Bulk Myers. "Okay, I will select randomly" says Director Stone. "Alright, the selection has started" says Bulk Myers. "Okay, it seems Emma Goodall along with Jake Holling, Xander Bly, Tyzonn and Mike will face against Joe Gibken, Don Dogoier, Tani Chiaki, Takaoka Eiji and Makito Ozu" says Director Stone. "Okay, this is a free for all match and the last person standing win so—"Wait, what's a free for all?" Makito asked. "Hey, this is free for all" says Jake Holling. "Jake, is there any reason you take off your socks?" Don Dogoier asked. "Well, this is what we call free for all" says Jake Holling. "Begin, then" says Bulk Myers.

Then, the training took about 12 minutes to finish and it was one of weirdest training ever but the Power Ranger won again and they respect their counterpart even though some of them did not know it plus for the first time Joe got beaten by a sexy girl.

"Not bad, hotshot you got some skill" says Emma Goodall. "You are a better swordsman than I am, Emma maybe I could learn a thing or two from you" says Joe Gibken. "Sure, looking forward to Joe" says Emma Goodall. [Alarm rising] "Attention fellow Rangers and Sentai, enemy forces is attacking the city of Hiroshima you are summon to defend that city" says Director Stone on a PA.

Therefore, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai were dispatch to the city of Hiroshima to defend against another attack made by the Inner Circle.

However, the attack is coming from North Korea and this is there are mostly Korea Cyborg soldiers is now attacking the city with over 100,000 troops total and they will face the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces including their allies the TMNT and Kamen Rider forces. The Power Rangers and Super Sentai encounter enemy forces in the East District, Kamen Rider and TMNT members encounter enemy forces in the West District since the enemy is coming both the East and West district all 100,000 total.

In a matter of minutes, the enemy force neutralized and were driven out of the city but then one of the Ranger team found a saddle bag that enemy left and it contain value information about but not the enemy commander. Thus, the information was immediately given to the Director of the Organization and the United Alliance of Super Sentai director for a mission briefing.

"Gentlemen, I'm as surprise to be here as you and we won't not have found our first Intel if weren't for your efforts but now you have a new mission so pay attention" says General Marcus Gordon. "Now according to the Intel we've acquire, we believe the enemy is stashing equipment, arsenal, weapons and ammunition our orders is enter then destroy everything inside and secure the castle" says Director Stone. "Okay, dismiss" says General Marcus Gordon.

After the briefing, the Rangers and Sentai suit up to begin the first major offensive against the enemy forces probably located in St Petersburg in Northwest Russia plus they will attack a fortress which is one of strong point of the enemy forces. However, Makarov will soon make his appearance soon enough and the Rangers along with their allies were not aware that Makarov is inside the castle but the Rangers along with their Super Sentai comrade will soon meet the Inner Circle leader, Vladimir Makarov in human form. On Day 21 June 2013 12:00:20, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is now departing from the Sky Base to the castle at St Petersburg in Northwest Russia where Colonel Ivan Kovayenkov is stationed there including over 300,000 Inner Circle Cyborg soldiers guarding the castle.

30 minutes later, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is arriving at the castle plus F-25 Sky Jets is now heading towards the castle from the formation to soften the enemy defense in the castle such as the SAM's site.

"Okay attention all teams, 30 seconds to target" says Troy Burrows. "Hexagon Command this is HO 4-1, flight of 4 F-25's is approaching the castle standby to soften the enemy defense" says James Walker. "Alright, we're bringing a hard deck T.O.T 10 seconds and weapons away" says Jack Sanderson.

Once the SAM's sites were knocked out of commission, troop chopper is now entering the castle and the Inner Circle defenders pick up their gear and weaponry to defend against enemy attack. 9 Ranger team comprise of the Ninja Storm until Megaforce Ranger and also their counterpart from Hurricanger until Goseiger and Gokaiger is assisting them, they will clear out enemy communication room while 9 other Power Ranger team and their counterpart including Go-Busters and Kyoryuger will be clearing out the enemy ammunition storage then they will secure every inch of that castle.

Go-Busters is followed the 9 Ranger team with their counterpart that are clearing the enemy communication room, Kyoryuger is following the 9 Ranger team and their counterpart that are now clearing enemy ammunition storage room.

"Okay, let's get this done and dust mate" says Flynn McAllistair. "Back in action, my wife" says Trent Fernandez. "Sure thing, honey bunch" says Kira Ford. [Gunshot] [Blasting] "Polkovnik, vrazheskiye sily napadayet komnatu svyazi i pomeshcheniye dlya khraneniya boyepripasov" (Colonel, enemy force is attacking the communication room and ammunition storage room) says Inner Circle guard #1. "Tovarishch, poluchit' v vashem polozhenii i zashchitit' vashu zemlyu" (Comrade, get in your position and defend your ground) says Ivan Kovayenkov.

The Russian Terrorist defenders keep fighting but the Cyborg soldiers armor that were used to defend the castle were not enough to stop the Power Rangers. On 13:00:11, the ammunition storage room is secure same for the communication room that was secure as well and now leaves the enemy main command post which is where Colonel Ivan Kovayenkov is there along with the remain of his troops.

Over 20,000 ammunition and weapons were secure while tanks were destroyed, Ivan Kovanyenkov and his great leader Vladimir Makarov is waiting for the enemy breach in. Then, the team from both east and west entrance is preparing to breach the door to face against Ivan Kovayenkov.

"Ivan Kovayenkov, surrender now or meet utter destruction" says Jason Lee Scott. "Bravery comrade, you and your counterpart have a quite a bravery it seems you are quite ready to face me" says Vladimir Makarov. "Who are you?" Zack Taylor asked. "I'm Vladimir Makarov, the great leader of the Inner Circle" "Welcome to our castle, you see I show the world what I can accomplish and I made my greatest success" says Vladimir Makarov. "Oh dear, that's nasty" says Trini Kwan. "You Rangers don't have one of those do you?" Sakurada Hiromu asked. "Ivan, kill them" says Vladimir Makarov. "Come back here, coward—"Don't worry comrade, you will soon meet him in the battlefield and now I will let you join the rest of the dead in the castle" says Ivan Kovayenkov.

Ivan Kovayenkov and his remaining 240 troops face against 348 members, Ivan Kovayenkov use his new armor weaponry to help his remaining soldiers against the Power Rangers and Super Sentai along with their allies. After 3 hours of brutal fight, the enemy forces including Ivan Kovayenkov were defeated and neutralized plus the castle was secured then the Rangers and their allies return back to the sky Base for job well done.

"Well done, now that we know about their leader and the enemy knows about our alliance plus we will face against our first and strongest opponent" says Director Stone. "My Sentai will be ready, Director" says Director Kaoru Kawasaki. "Alright, get yourself something eat and rest I have feeling we are just getting started my friend" says Director Stone.

20 minutes later, the Rangers and Sentai is now having a relaxing evening since it is just 2-3 hours before sun down and Troy went to talk to Captain Marvelous & Alata requesting their team to join them for a nice team dinner.

"Excuse for interrupting, my friend" says Troy Burrows. "It's okay, so what do you need my friend?" Alata asked. "Well, I want you and your team to join us for a team dinner sponsor by our Director for tonight" says Troy Burrows. "We've be happy to come for dinner, right Alata?" Eri asked Alata. "Yes, let's go" says Alata. "You know, I could something to eat and training does make you hungry" says Joe Gibken.

On 20:30:10, the Megaforce Rangers and their counterpart the Goseiger and Gokaiger went for a team sponsor by Director Stone since Director Stone is having dinner with Kaoru Kawasaki plus this is the least Director Stone can offer. During the dinner at a Restoran called Paris De Vile, the Goseiger and Gokaiger want to know more about their counterpart same for the Megaforce Ranger want to know more about their counterpart as well.

"Well, Jake here may be is simple class clown but he is good in soccer or football" says Emma Goodall. "Okay, Gia here is smart and strong" says Jake Holling. "What about you, Emma?" Ahim asked. "Well, I'm more to a photographer and perhaps after we can take pictures of all of us" says Emma Goodall. "Okay, that's great" says Eri. "For the first time, we pirates never meet an allied as confident and strong as we are" says Joe Gibken. "We did what we can, it what makes us who we are and our teamwork is everything" says Noah Carver.

They finished their dinner by 21:30:20; they went outside to take a picture and to commemorate their friendship with their counterpart because it will be last thing they will be remembering.

"Okay, get ready and 5 seconds to flash" says Emma Goodall. "Alright, don't forget to smile over the camera" says Jake Holling. [Flash]

After that they return back to the Sky Base, they will head into beds and for a good night sleeps as always to save their energy for a upcoming war against the Inner Circle unaware the enemy will use some more sophisticated movement or weaponry to crush them in a single attack.

**End of the Chapter…**

**Stay Tune for the Next Chapter, Chapter 5 – Kiss from a Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kiss from a Rose**

On Day 27 June 2013, Jake Holling got up early same for Agri and Don Dogoier because Jake has decide to teach some soccer trick then the rest of the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is woken up right after Jake, Don and Agri was waken up. Meanwhile, Urara somehow get irritated by her sister Houka since she knew that Urara is trying to have feeling for Xander Bly plus Houka never thought she date an American.

"Okay, Houka I'm not start this fight—"No seriously, you look great dating a white guy" says Urara Ozu. "Frankly, I could use a date and I'm not an American I was originally born in Scotland then move into American" says Xander Bly. "Oh I see can you be my sister— [Mumble] "I'll see later, thanks for the info Xander" says Urara Ozu as she drags Houka out.

_I wish I could I find the right girl for me_ – says Joe Gibken while he was watching Urara and Houka return back to the girls room.

"Joe, can I ask a favor?" Emma Goodall asked. "Um yes Emma, what kind?" Joe Gibken asked. "Walk with me, to the park" says Emma Goodall. "Sure, let's go" says Joe Gibken.

However, Emma will soon made her first kiss and one of her first kiss that will begin a romance between the Power Rangers and Super Sentai or perhaps one of them will probably fall in love then get married or something.

"Listen, you're not exactly asking for a rematch?" Emma asked. "Not even close, I could ask you for a dinner just you and me" says Joe Gibken. "I'll think about, I mean is this your way to ask a girl?" Emma Goodall asked. "No, not exactly but it is start anyway" says Joe Gibken. "The greatest swordsman, you don't even know how to ask a girl out for a date" says Emma Goodall. "Well, what about you Emma?" Joe Gibken asked. "Well, I haven't found the right boy for me yet" says Emma Goodall. "Same for me, you know this teamwork is really working at all" says Joe Gibken.

"Since we're the only one here, I could teach with one simple test by letting me kiss you" says Emma Goodall. "I see, okay I won't hold back" says Joe Gibken.

Then, Joe kisses Emma not exactly a test and Joe hold her body while kissing plus holding her body with both hands as Emma wrap her on his body.

"Wow, you kiss me is quite amazing but maybe you are shy towards women" says Emma Goodall. "Maybe I am what about you?" Joe Gibken asked as he keeps kissing Emma. "I would be, but not right now" says Emma Goodall as she jump at Joe Gibken. "I guess I pass the test" says Joe Gibken. "Um wait, of course you did and now you can put me down" says Emma Goodall. "Okay, let's head back" says Joe Gibken.

However before Joe Gibken and Emma Goodall was about to return, they stumble upon Jake and his counterpart after they are finish with soccer trick practice that they finished 20 minutes ago.

"Hey, how's soccer trick practice?" Emma Goodall asked. "Doing well, Don and Agri are learning quick than I expected" says Jake Holling. "I'm impressed to see it, Jake" says Emma Goodall. "Alright, let's head back then" says Jake Holling.

Meanwhile inside the Sky Base laboratory, Director Kaoru is getting of Ranru working her science alone plus she decide to send Billy Cranston to assist her in any way possible.

"Ranru, needs some help?" Swan asked. "Yes, I could use assistance if the director could give me" says Ranru. "Actually, you just got one" says Swan. "Ranru, this is—"Billy Cranston, I've met you during our first encounter a few weeks ago" says Ranru. "Okay, we'll leave you two alone" says Miki.

Then, the team leader was summoning for a new mission and 2 members who are couple only will go first before the rest could plus they will go undercover for now.

"Alright, we have a new mission" says Sarah Diaz. "Okay, right now they are meeting up one of the richest dealers in the world and so we will send undercover but don't worry the undercover will be backup" "Remember, we will send only couples which I've selected already" says Director Stone.

The couple that were selected; Joe Gibken and Emma Goodall, Xander Bly and Urara, Billy Cranston and Ranru, Nanami and Hunter Bradley and also Noah and Ahim will go there first for some recon then they will send in the troops and units to save them. Thus, they will secretly aboard an enemy train leading to the enemy's fortification located near the Russo-Mongolian borders which Commissar IL-Kim Yong will stationed there.

"Okay, since we all agree and let's suit up" says Jason Lee Scott. "Okay, I'll get ready" says Jake Holling. "Okay, the couple will be aboard secretly by train towards enemy base just near the Russo-Mongolian border if anything goes wrong our team including assault team will head in" says Director Stone.

Therefore, several teams will head inside to gather any information that can be acquired to be given towards the Director. 3 hours later, they board a train that leads to the enemy held base near the Russo-Mongolian border and that place is guard by 200,000 Inner Circle soldiers including North Korean terrorist.

"Hey, I brought something to save time" says Joe Gibken. "Tea and some bread, nice touch hotshot" says Emma Goodall. "You know I've never give you a real kiss, yet" says Joe Gibken. "Well, let's waste any time lover boy" says Emma Goodall.

During the travel, Emma and Joe Gibken start to kiss for real same for the other couple are doing right now.

"Wow, amazing" says Emma Goodall. "What do you mean?" Joe Gibken asked as Emma keeps kissing Joe. "Well, it's better than my time in High school" says Emma Goodall. "Well, it is quite than my time as a swordsman" says Joe Gibken as the kiss continues. "At least, you don't have braces on your teeth" says Emma Goodall.

The couple that was sends there made their first kiss, the girls were immediately take off their dress but not their bra since the windows are covered with sheets. Thus, the romance between the Power Rangers and Super Sentai will begin in the assuming weeks that will decide one of future Organization desires much more than a friendship between both alliances.

"Wait, I think that should be quite enough kissing and we're almost there" says Joe Gibken. "Okay, you can put me down" says Emma Goodall. "Okay, sorry about—"Forget it, we can continue soon lover boy" says Emma Goodall.

On 20:30:10, the couple arrive dressing in style and the other team is already there along with Russian Loyalist forces in the region if things go bad then they will attack the place and also hitting the enemy where they at least expected.

The ceremony is now starting; the couple is now listening to the ceremony hosted by Commissar IL-Kim Yong and Colonel Boris Zukov but soon Joe will be making one of the greatest life saving of all times. 20 minutes later, IL-Kim Yong and Colonel Boris were order to kill the dealer using poison dart but the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces got there just in time plus the attack begin.

"Look out, they're killing them with poison" says Billy Cranston. "Avoid it, at all cost" says Jason Lee Scott.

Thus, Power Rangers and Super Sentai teams drop down to secure the enemy held base but for the arms dealer were eliminated with poison dart one by one. However, the enemy force were on the retreat and Commissar IL-Kim Yong were trapped her escape chopper and the Power Rangers & Sentai forces.

"Commissar IL-Kim Yong, you are surrounded and lay down your weapon then surrender" says Zack Taylor. "I don't think so, comrade" says IL-Kim Yong. "Joe, get down—[Emma froze] "EMMA!" Joe shouted. [Grunt] "Emma is down, repeat Emma is down" says Gia Moran. "Gia, I found this inside her office it might be the cure and I've mix with a red rose" says Jake Holling. "Good thinking, Jake gets it here" says Gia Moran. "Got it, Gia" says Jake Holling.

Jake run faster but then enemy chopper block his way as he was about to reach the ground floor, he immediately put the antidote on his pocket and then jump from the window plus he got there just in time to give Emma the Antidote.

"Wait Jake, I'll give it to her" says Joe Gibken. "Okay, here you go my friend" says Jake Holling. "Hang on, Emma I'll save you" says Joe Gibken. "Oh, you're gonna have to kiss her that the way the mixture antidote can enter her mouth and cure her poison" says Noah Carver.

Joe take the antidote and then kiss Emma so that the antidote will enter her mouth, the poison will be cure and with the mixture with the red rose or as it be known as the kiss from a rose. Eventually, Emma manages to be cure from that poison and she immediately thanks Joe for curing her plus hugging him.

"Joe, thank you for doing for me and for being brave during a kiss" says Emma Goodall. "Well, all is well it end well my friend" says Joe Gibken. "Come on, let's head back to base" says Jake Holling. "Okay, easy does it Emma" says Gia Moran.

1 hour later, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai return back to base but then Billy Cranston went to ask Ranru for dinner tonight.

"Dinner, with you Billy?" Ranru asked. "Yes, just you and me Ranru" says Billy Cranston. "Okay, let's go" says Ranru. "Hey, where are Joe and Emma?" Luka asked. "They out already for their dinner date, Luka" says Jake Holling. "20 minutes ago, Luka" says Noah Carver.

Meanwhile at the Japanese Restoran, Emma Goodall and Joe Gibken were starting to talk while they're eating.

"Listen, I want to thank you for saving me Joe" says Emma Goodall. "Hey, I did what I can to save a lovely woman like you Emma" says Joe Gibken. "You're such a romantic, Joe" says Emma Goodall. "So, I was thinking we could sleep together" says Joe Gibken. "Hold it, just because we're having dinner doesn't mean we get late" says Emma Goodall.

After Emma and Joe finish their dinner date, they immediately return back to the Sky Base and same for the rangers as they return to their Sky Carrier but Emma give one goodnight kiss to Joe Gibken.

[Kiss] "Goodnight, don't trained too long okay" says Emma Goodall. "Sure, I'll remember that" says Joe Gibken. "Wow Joe, she so sexy isn't she?" Luka Millfy asked. "Mind your own business, Luka" says Joe Gibken. "You know, you're going to need one Luka" says Don Dogoier. "Hmm, like I want to" says Luka Millfy.

However, Vladimir Makarov is getting excited for the first time that his enemy has given him a war worth fighting and sooner he will unleash his greatest weapon ever that will determine the fate of the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

**End of Chapter…**

**Stay tune for the next chapter; Chapter 6 – Power Stealer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Power Stealer**

On Day 5 July 2013 12:00:12, Hurricanger Yellow along with his counterpart and also following them will be Ryouga and Ban-Ban Akaza is now watching football matches; Russia against Ukraine. However, they didn't know that one of the players is working with the Inner Circle and that player can suck up any power plus his name is Viktor Karashenkov plus he will fulfill his duty by putting either the Power Rangers or Super Sentai out of actions.

The fans is now voting for Leonid Yankov one of the greatest football player but just before the match started and Viktor took his ability away first to get his fame towards the audience. As the match started, Leonid somehow got the ball but miss the shot to score a goal and then he replace by Viktor Karashenkov.

"Wow, Leonid certain having trouble I mean his been missing every shot and hitting other players man I love this guys but he stinks" says Kouta. "Hey, what about that Viktor guy and can he be the new star?" Ryouga asked.

Eventually, Russia manages to beat the Ukraine in the FIFA World Cup and Kouta went there to get his autograph.

"Wow, you are so great and I want to join your fan club to see if we could take a spin round and round I mean colossus & stupendous" says Kouta. "In the other words, you are really good dude" says Dustin Hoffman. "Well, I wish I could do what you can comrade and let's shake hands" says Viktor Karashenkov.

However, Ryouga and Ban-Ban saw it but Viktor escape by the time Ban-Ban and Ryouga save Kouta & Dustin. 20 minutes later, Dustin and his counterpart were brought back to the Sky Base for some testing to see the problem which Billy Cranston will test them in terms of their physical and mentally.

"Well the good news is my new machine here is working, the bad news you guys are not mate" says Flynn McAllistair. "Well, according to allied Intel that person was actually Anatoly Karashenkov and he is Makarov's nephew one of the greatest plus brightest of them all" says Tucker, Mi6 Agent. "Well let's put it this way, as long as you're power is not return and you must remain here" says Director Stone. "Don't worry Waldo, we can handle him" says Shane Clarke. "Will you stop calling me that, Shane?" Dustin asked. "No, I don't think so" says Shane Clarke.

"Well, we have more important things to worry and the dam at the Northwest Japan is now erupting" says Commander Sarah Diaz. "We are order to save survivors there, no one must left behind" says Director Stone.

Thus, the rest of the team head for the dam at the Northwest of Japan to save the survivor then take them to safety which the waters heading right towards the city and they got to the city just in time but there are some is still drowning in the mist of the river.

"Command, I've got one civilian inside the river" says Shane Clarke. "Well, I'll take Sakura with me to save him" says Will Aston.

However, Will Aston and Nishihori Sakura doesn't know that the person drowning is actually Anatoly Karashenkov as Will and Sakura wheel their hand to let him grab it which they were immediately pulled into the water.

"What the—Will, Sakura respond?" Mack Hartford asked. "Wait, there they are and they're drifting" says Dax Lo. "Okay, I'll get them" says Ryan Mitchell. "I'll follow you, as well" says Nagare Tatsumi.

Eventually, Will Aston and Nishihori Sakura was saved but their powers were being taken by Anatoly Karashenkov and he was immediately escape from the scene as the civilian was evacuated to the save zone.

"Okay, Sakura and I grab his hand then he pulls us into the water and then took our powers away" says Will Aston. "Okay, if he did steal our powers but at least he's using it to save people" says Dustin Brooks. "Okay, I may be like the way people steal artifact but stealing power is stealing and I want break him apart plus I need my powers back" says Will Aston. "Calm down, Will look get some rest and we'll handle him okay" says Mack Hartford. "Fine, I'll go the cafeteria for lunch" says Will Aston. "Will, Sakura, don't worry we'll get it back okay" says Jason Lee Scott.

"My friends sorry for the interruption, this is Special Agent Andrew Tanner and he is head of the surveillance investigator here to share new information" says Adam Park. "Okay, this is actually what happens in the dam 10 minutes before it was broken" says Andrew Tanner as he shows the video of Anatoly breaking the dam. "That faker, he uses one of my arsenals to make hole on that dam" says Dustin. "Precisely, he use the enemy Mk 145 Bracelet once he has touch then your powers inside your morpher will be his" says Andrew Tanner. "Okay, where do we find him?" Scott Truman asked. "That wouldn't be too hard, my surveillance video shows he is now celebrating in the city of Kyoto just near the British Embassy" says Andrew Tanner. "Alright, let's suit up" says Troy Burrows.

On 12:20:11, the Power Ranger and Super Sentai head for the parade in Kyoto to stop Anatoly Karashenkov before he does anymore harm by using the stolen powers.

[All cheering] "Don't worry my friend, there's plenty more autograph to sign" says Anatoly Karashenkov. "Save some when you're in prison, Viktor" says Scott Truman. "Because the real Viktor is stupid, Viktorless and Viktor head" says Ziggy Grover. [Forehead slap] "Comrade, you know that makes no sense" says Anatoly Karashenkov. "For the love—it means you stole our friend's powers okay meaning you're big fraud" says Flynn McAllistair. "Now, we're going take our powers back" says Summer Landsdown.

"Ah, stole your power look everyone they are complaining because I can do anything way better than them and they're trying to smear me" "I say, they go back to the petting zoo where they came from" says Anatoly Karashenkov. [All shouting] "But I'm willing to forgive and forget" says Anatoly Karashenkov. "Will you be my buddy?" Anatoly asked. [Thunder shock] "Oi, get away from her" says Flynn McAllistair as he push him from Saki.

"See, I just want to be buddy but the heroes has been won't let me" says Anatoly Karashenkov. [People shouting] "Okay, I have enough of the idiot clown" says Raphael. "Maybe, we should rush him all at once and he will not be able to defend himself" says Michael Angelo. "Good thinking, Mickey" says Leonardo.

However when the Ranger and Sentai team attack, but Karashenkov manage to hit them all down and as the Ranger & Sentai keep fighting then Karashenkov keep on stealing power one after another. Within 3 hours of fighting, 90 Power Rangers and Super Sentai lost their power plus they were immediately retreat back to Headquarters and now 94 out of 300 members lost their powers.

"Wow, this is outstanding" says Noah Carver. "Yeah, 94 out of 300 of us got stolen by Anatoly Karashenkov" says Jake Holling. "Really mate, this is so bloody brilliant" says Xander Bly. "Okay, so what now and now that he have 94 powers practically invisible" says Dax Lo. "Don't we have anything to counter his effect?" Uzaki Ran asked. "Actually, I do have one which I got Noah and the rest of the Blue Ranger & Sentai including Ranru to assist come then" says Billy Cranston.

Billy show his new creation called the Mk IV High Protective Armor, the new armor that will be given towards each and every single Power Rangers & Super Sentai members so that Karashenkov cannot stole their powers and if the armor touches Karashenkov then their power will return to them.

"Wow, this is so great" says Dustin. "Okay with this armor, you prevent him from touching but when he did touch you then your power will return to you" says Billy Cranston. "Correct, let's suit up then" says Ranru. [Everyone clapping] "Alright, let's kick his ass" says Agri.

Therefore, the Power Ranger and Super Sentai now depart from the Sky Carrier to hit Anatoly Karashenkov at mountains in Mt Fuji but he is not alone and Anatoly Karashenkov is commanding over 100,000 Inner Circle soldiers which Anatoly will be expecting them. On 15:30:22, Anatoly can see the hundreds of choppers of the Hexagon and United Alliance of Super Sentai arrives to fight him using his new power.

[Stomp] "Wow impressive, you Rangers and your Sentai pigs never learn" says Anatoly Karashenkov. "Actually, we've learn quite enough and now we're coming to take our powers back you idiot" says Rouyama Saki.

Then, the entire Power Ranger and Super Sentai team including the Kamen Rider Team and TMNT face off against Karashenkov's forces, Karashenkov and his soldiers fought hard against the Power Ranger and Super Sentai forces along with their allies. Within a few hours, Karashenkov soldiers were neutralized leaving only Anatoly Karashenkov to fight against the hundred of members of the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

Eventually, Anatoly Karashenkov was defeated and then arrest for his crime plus the Power Rangers and Super Sentai return back to HQ for a job well done plus they got their powers back.

"Great job all of you, I promise be with the best and proudest team member of my life" says Director Stone. "Well like I said Director, it's all part of the job" says Troy Burrows. "Screw it, I still need to ask Urara for dinner" says Xander Bly. "Then, let's go then" says Urara Ozu. "Wait a minute, has anybody seen Jake and Gia?" Noah asked. "Oh those 2, they left 10 minutes ago" says Director Stone. "Well, I guess we should get something to eat and then get some rest" says Troy Burrows.

Meanwhile at the park in Kyoto, Jake and Gia is now sitting watching plus Jake want to know if Gia want to start a relationship with him.

"Listen Gia, I was—"Jake, you are not going through that again" says Gia Moran. "Listen, I know we've known each other for quite some time but I was thinking we could start a relationship" says Jake Holling. "Really, then kiss me" says Gia Moran. "For real, Gia?" Jake asked. "Well, you want start a relationship with me right then kiss me" says Gia Moran.

Jake kisses Gia Moran to start his first relationship, then Gia believe she may have found her future husband and she believe Jake should be the one that Gia will spend the rest of her life with.

"You know Jake, the way you are kissing me and I think I just found my future husband" says Gia Moran. "Really, you think we could get married" says Jake Holling. "Well if we did, will you accept me?" Gia Moran asked. "Sure, I will my wife" says Jake Holling as he continues kissing Gia Moran.

However, Gia and Jake will soon get married in the following year plus Gia believe Jake is her perfect choice as her husband. That night just nearly close to bedtime, Jake and Gia return back to their rooms plus the other Yellow Rangers and Sentai saw Gia so excited plus Gia told them that she have found her future husband.

"Hey Gia, you look happy and excited" says Moune. "Well, I believe I found my future husband" says Gia Moran. "Really, you mean Jake" says Luka Millfy. "He's cute you know" says Gia Moran. "Say Gia, is Troy married yet?" Luka Millfy asked. "No, not exactly" says Gia Moran. "Any girlfriend?" Moune asked. "Not that I know off, Moune" says Gia Moran. "Wait a minute, you're going to date him—"Hey, I've sight him first" says Moune. "You know, you two should not to fight for one boy" says Gia Moran. "Okay, thank you for the advice. "Okay, goodnight" says Moune. [Light Click off]

**End of the Chapters…**

**Stay Tune for the next chapter, Chapter 7 – Ambassador**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ambassador**

On Day 12 July 2013 in Sentai Universe, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is now taking a jog in the Kyoto Park to exercise their strength which they will different direction then meet back at the rendezvous point.

"Alright, keep up the pace only another mile to go" says Spencer. "Spencer, have you ever jogged before?" Will Aston ask? "Frankly, not even one master Will" says Spencer. "Well, anybody cares to join for a few miles run" says Mack Hartford. "No, you go ahead" says Dax Lo. "Do I look like I can keep up, at this speed" says Rose Ortiz. "Got it, anybody cares to join just follow me and keep up" says Mack Hartford. "Oh no, you're not getting ahead of me" says Ronny Robinson. "Hey Ronny, wait for me" says Satoru Akashi. "Me too, Satoru-san" says Nishihori Sakura.

Thus, Satoru Akashi and Nishihori Sakura along with Mike and Tani Chiaki follow Mack Hartford for a few miles run while the rest catch up.

"I guess you guys didn't want me to get lonely" says Mack Hartford. "More importantly, don't want to get beaten as well" says Tani Chiaki. "Well, Ronny feels relax after all she is the one with enhance super speed" says Mack Hartford. "Okay number 1, I'm always relaxed and last I don't need my super speed to beat the 4 of you" says Ronny Robinson.

20 minutes later, the 4 Rangers except for Ronny Robinson manage to left her behind and arrive at the Sky Carrier but little did that they know that Ronny Robinson is already at the Sky Carrier before the rest of the team came.

"Hey, where've you guys been?" Ronny Robinson asked. "I'm on second game, already" says Ronny Robinson. "Eat towel, idiot" says Will Aston as he throws the towel at Ronny. "Ew hell, sweaty" says Ronny Robinson. "You gotta be kidding me" says Dax Lo as he fainted.

Meanwhile in Shredder's lair in New York City, Shredder talks to Vladimir Makarov in the screen offering for a membership.

"Ah Vladimir Makarov, it is quite surprise to see you" says Shredder. "Yes, I've called you to offer you a membership" says Vladimir Makarov. "You're invitation is quite fascinating, but alas I won't accept it I rather face both you and them myself" says Shredder. "You shall regret turning my invitation on me, you act of rejection will be an act of war" says Makarov.

"That's no good master, we have no chance against them" says Tiger Claw. "Our only option is to side with the Turtles and their new friends" says Shredder. "They're not going to be happy for that, master" says Dog Pound. "Don't worry; we will be a politics and protection diplomatic immunity" says Shredder. "What is immunity—"Diplomatic Immunity, we are given protection and they will not harm us Tiger Claw" says Dog Pound.

2 days later; Director Stone and Director Kaoru got a call from the Chinese Embassy but it wasn't good news until they realize that Shredder is now an Ambassador to China replacing Ambassador Han Young.

"Alright gentleman, Director Kaoru and I got a call from the Chinese Embassy but its not good news" "Shredder is now appointed as Chinese Ambassador, he immediately demand protection from us" says Director Stone. "Shredder, doesn't he have enough defeat for his vendetta failure and I mean he is not getting Miwa back" says Leonardo. "Well, Raph is not going to be happy about this" says Mack Hartford. "Well, he's not going to harm since he and followers are protected with diplomatic immunity unless they've done something evil you guys harm them" says Director Stone. "Well, where are they anyway?" Troy Burrows asked. "In the Chinese Embassy in Kyoto, we will have to divide because only 9 Power Ranger team and 10 Sentai will be protecting them" says Kaoru Kawashima, Director.

Then, 9 Power Ranger team (Ninja Storm, Megaforce, Samurai, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM) and 10 Sentai Teams (Megaranger, Gingaman, Go-Go V, Timeranger, Gaoranger, Hurricanger, Goseiger, Gokaiger, Go-Buster and Go-Onger) will be the bodyguard while the rest will escorting alongside them.

On 10:10:12, the 9 Power Ranger team and 10 Sentai Team arrive at the Chinese Embassy to see Shredder and his goons at the Embassy Bunker which the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle is coming along just in case.

"I'm not happy about this, Leo" says Raphael. "Hey, I didn't want this job and neither does our Power Ranger and Sentai friends here but orders are orders" says Leonardo. "Forget it Raph, let's get this over with" says Jake Holling.

Once the Rangers and Sentai got to the Embassy Bunker, none of them were happy for the mission they were given and neither do Shredder & his goons.

"Well, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai are here to protect my clan plus they bring the Turtles with them" says Shredder. "It is a privilege to have you here as our bodyguard, my friend" says Tiger Claw. "How about I stick my weapon into your throat?" Raph asked. [Tiger Claw Roar] "Raph easy with your weapon, remember they are protected by Diplomatic Immunity so unless they've done something wrong and we can't harm them" says April O'Neil. "Okay fine, I swear if you try anything bad I will be the first to kick your butt" says Raphael. "Since we have diplomatic Immunity, you can be our bodyguard" says Shredder. "Okay, I've never remembered you needed protection Shredder and why are we here anyway?" Troy Burrows asked. "I was threaten by a common enemy, perhaps you know them the Inner Circle" says Shredder.

"Wait, Makarov wants you dead I thought he would offer a membership" says Captain Marvelous. "He did but I refuse, he is taking my rejection as an act of war declare me as his number one threat" says Shredder. "Number 1, you know if you haven't come here I would say good riddance" says Leonardo. "Number 2, we can't do anything about since you guys are protected by Diplomatic Immunity" says Jake Holling. "And finally, we have no choice but give you and your goons a protection as ordered" says Kevin. "Well, let's get this over with" says Raphael.

Raphael doesn't trust Shredder and his goons at any point, but unless they've done something illegally then the Rangers and Sentai will take them done if Shredder and his goons violated their immunity. As the 9 Power Rangers and 10 Sentai teams exit the Embassy with Shredder & his foot clan, objective is protect Shredder and his foot clan from terrorist attack most likely the Inner Circle forces.

General Ivan Federov and his forces waited for the Rangers & Sentai to exit the Embassy then head for the direction he want them to go, Ivan was given this mission just hours after the conversation between his leader and Shredder plus his order were to eliminate Shredder along with Foot Clan by any means necessary. As Power Ranger and Sentai forces exit the Embassy using an armor convoy protecting Shredder and his foot clan, thousands of Cyborg Russian along with Chinese and North Korean soldiers is ready to engage the allied convoy without allied air support.

"Guys, we've being ambushed" says Flynn McAllistair. "9 Power Ranger and 10 Sentai teams take Shredder and his men to the next safe house, the location will inside your PDA" says Jason Lee Scott. "Roger that, good luck guys" says Antonio Garcia.

9 Power Ranger and 10 Super Sentai team that were task to safeguard Shredder & his men were being ordered to take them to the safe house, Ivan Federov sends a diversion soldiers to prevent to going to the aid their allies in the safe house and secretly he sends his forces position near the safe house but hidden.

On 10:45:10, the 9 Power Ranger team and 10 Sentai teams arrive at the safe house but Troy knew that it was too easy for them to get to the safe house without any further trouble by the enemy and Troy knew that the enemy were about to attack the safe house.

"Okay, the bag news is that our allies are still fighting a diversion enemy the real enemy is coming right for us" says Orion. "Okay, what's the good news?" Michael Angelo asked. "Well, the good news is that our allies will come just it will take some time to get here" says Will Aston. "So we're trapped in here, with the enemy of the foot clan?" Raphael asked. [Sigh] "What world do we live in, when it is okay to bring the foot clan out in the open and protect them" says Raphael. "You should control your anger issue, Raphael" says Tiger Claw. "You little pussy—"Enough, we can do this only if we do this together as team" says Troy Burrows. "Fine, you try to escape I will kill you" says Raphael. "I'm counting on it, my friend" says Tiger Claw.

"Masutā no shureddā wa, anata wa jibun jishin amari yokunai ne" (Master Shredder, you're not so good yourself) says Summer Landsdown. "Hontōni, watashi ga mitekita yori warui, watashi no pawārenjā no nakama" (Really, I've seen worse my Power Ranger comrade) says Shredder. "Wait, where do you learn to speak Japanese?" Rouyama Saki asked. "My parents use to take me on Summer Vacation, travelling the world and the first country I've been in will be Japan" says Summer Landsdown.

Therefore, remaining Power Ranger forces is now regroup and resupply then head for the safe house to reinforce their allies. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle has always been sworn enemies towards Shredder and his foot clan, Leonardo is not going to let Shredder take back Miwa or Karai as he would call her and Master Splinter is not going to return his long lost daughter back to Shredder.

"Obshcheye, nash novyy tank zdes', i my dolzhny nachat' nashu ataku" (General, our brand new tank is here and we should commence our attack) says Commissar Messha Danilov. "Khorosho tovarishch, podgotovit' nashi sily, i my budem snimat' etot bezopasnyy dom, prezhde chem vrag armatura mozhet pribyli" (Good comrade, prepare our forces and we will take down this safe house before enemy reinforcement could arrived) says General Ivan Federov.

However, Ivan Federov wants the Power Rangers and Super Sentai to realize that Shredder is deceiving them like all people would say the enemy of my enemy must be friend because of that word Ivan Federov still respect that word. Just 3 hours before sun down, over 300,000 troops is now surrounding the safe house and now preparing to attack the safe house but Power Rangers and Super Sentai has the entire area around that safe house. Nevertheless, they wouldn't stand a chance against the new T-100 Tanks including T-50 Amphibious Assault Tank, enemy troops will attack from the East, North, South and West side of the safe house.

"Okay, it's going to be past sun down and they're going to attack" says April O'Neil. "Yup, so how are doing this again?" Casey Jones asked. "Well since there are about 20 teams, I suggest 4 teams on the North, 4 teams on the East, 4 teams on West and 4 Teams on the South Entrance" "4 Teams will stay here, guard Shredder and his men" says Troy Burrows. "Okay, my team will stay here—"My team will stay turtles, same for Jungle Fury and RPM will be here" says Mack Hartford. "Okay, the rest of us will protect each entrance of the safe house" says Troy Burrows. "Alright, let's do this hustle up" says Sky Tate.

Go-Onger and Gokaiger along with Megaforce and Goseiger will defend the East entrance; Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder along with their counterpart will take the North Entrance, Boukenger with Go-Buster, Megaranger and Dekaranger will hold the South Entrance and SPD with Go-Go V, Timeranger and Gaoranger will defend the West entrance. RPM along with Jungle Fury and Overdrive will stay with the Turtles to protect Shredder, but Raphael will make sure Shredder doesn't flee with his goons and Shredder will eventually flee with his men.

Ivan Federov can see the Power Rangers and Super Sentai inside the safe house is taking position, Ivan knew that Shredder is going flee and leaving them to die as the old saying 'the enemy of my enemy can be my friend' and now Ivan must make the Power Rangers & Super Sentai realize that.

"Tank T-100, No. 492 Commissar Shang speaking" says Shang Dong. "Zhèngwěi shàng, gàosù nǐ de tǎnkè kāihuǒ de qiāng ké de jiànshè zuòwéi míng qiāng shìjǐng" (Commissar Shang, tell your tanks to fire their gun shell at the building as warning shots) says Ivan Federov. "Shì de jiāngjūn, rènwéi zhè shì zuò" (Yes General, consider it done) says Commissar Shang Dong.

First attack will lead by a few Chinese Cyborg soldiers and they will attack from East; Go-Onger, Gokaiger, Megaforce and Goseiger prepare morph then defend their position against the first wave of the attack.

"Super Mega Mode" says Super Megaforce Ranger. "Change soul, set" "Let's Go-On" says Go-Onger. "Change Card, Tensou" says Goseiger. "Gokai Change" says Gokaiger. "Let's kick their ass, guys" says Jake Holling.

Meanwhile at the West Entrance, North Korean Cyborg soldiers is now attacking from the West entrance but enemy tanks keep pounding the safe house and then allied air force arrive to support the defenders.

"Power Rangers and Sentai forces, Captain John Morris 8th Air Force at your service" says John Morris. "Jester 5-2 in position, missile away" says Jester 5-2 pilot. "Hey, boss the enemy is breaking away" says Jester 5-3 pilot. "Wait a minute, what do—"He means that you should never trust us, pathetic pigs" says Shredder. "I knew I can smell a dirty trick from you, tin head" says Raphael. "All units return inside, Shredder and his men is about to make his escape" says Dillon.

However as the rangers on all side of the entrance of the safe got back inside, Shredder and his men manage to flee away but then Jake somehow got a message from his PDA by an unknown number.

_Comrade, this is the location of Shredder and his men use this location to find him and you must always remember that I've honored the enemy of my enemy code _– says Ivan Federov. "Alright, let's get Shredder and take him down" says Raphael. "Everybody, all aboard" says Pilot Officer Mike Reynolds.

Therefore, the entire Power Rangers and Super Sentai teams head for Fujiyama to take down Shredder and his foot clan before he escape out of the country.

On 21:10:11, the Power Rangers and Sentai forces attack Shredder and his men just at the outskirts of Fujiyama then Shredder's forces start firing but Shredder never noticed that the Inner Circle would give his enemy his location. One gigantic member from the Super Sentai and Power Rangers attack, TMNT will handle Shredder for one final clash and Raphael is looking forward to take him down since Master Splinter cannot come with them to face Shredder.

Splinter has no more business against Shredder since he has reclaimed back his daughter Miwa, Splinter will not lose her again and Splinter have great confidence towards his students plus he knows that they can defeat him. As TMNT keep fighting against Shredder, the rest of the team fought Shredder's soldiers and goons but it took them less than an hour to finished making Shredder's force to be brought down to their knees.

"Come on, finish it and that's what you are trained for" says Shredder. "No, you are under arrest Shredder and we're bringing you in then put you into prison" says Raphael. "Command this is PR-17, Shredder's forces is captured and mission complete" says Jayden Shiba. "Good job, that's one for the books" says Director Stone.

Meanwhile back at the Sky Carrier, everyone got back but so very tired and the entire team member went to bed for a long sleepless night.

"Wow, that's the longest day of our life" says Jake Holling. "I'm just glad it is over—[Yawn] "Come on, let's get some rest and we're going need every strength we can get in the morning" says Troy Burrows. "Alright, good night guys" says Agri.

Shredder and his forces are arrested for good, TMNT members can now relax and focus their attention towards the war against the Inner Circle that are using Cyborg Soldiers that might enough to face the TMNT, Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

**End of the Chapters….**

**Stay tune for the Next Chapter; Chapter 8 – Past Story, Part 1**


End file.
